


Without Pretenses, Someday...

by Zinzanzelf



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, Gallant Joker, JKQN, Makoto's quite selfless when you think about it, Noble Queen, Oh the Places You'll Go! - some famous doctor-author, Priestess Confidant Rank 1-9, Quiet introspection, Sense of Justice, She goes out of her way to help an ungrateful girl, Shujin Academy (Persona 5), Summer, Summer Vacation, Want To Be Close, What's in a conversation?, Words that We Couldn't Say, Yakisoba Pan, because she doesn't want her to become another victim., growing closer, 二言目
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf
Summary: Makoto enlists Ren’s help when she discovers a female classmate her year is working in some shady shop in the Red Light District. There’s only one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail for her plan to work: fake dating.Can they separate their own personal feelings from the feelings that come from “playing a role” for the sake of the mission?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, makoto - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 48





	1. The First Step into an Unknown World

**Author's Note:**

> A lighthearted prequel of sorts to [Past the Gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581908/chapters/44050237) that expands and weaves in more moments around Makoto’s Confidant Arc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, you read the summary so you probably know where this is going. You also know it won’t be a few chapters before Makoto consults Ren for help and I hope you enjoy the events that lead up to said proposal. 
> 
> But first, lunch.

Starting the day early in Tokyo brought the usual complaints, wants, and worries of students waiting to get to school.

“The train’s late again.”

“What if it’s one of those mental shutdown cases?”

“Like, don’t jinx it!”

“That’d be so hilarious! Then I could totally skip my math test. My mom’s gonna be so pissed if I bomb this one.”

“You wish. Here it comes.”

“Sucks to be you!”

“You’re just gonna ditch anyway.”

“Shut up!”

“So like, what do you wanna do during break?”

Bright lights flashed, the familiar chimes pinged across the air, and the clacking on the rails drew closer. Chatters and jabbers dropped to a monotonous murmur and people of all ages gathered their things. The train had arrived.

“Thank goodness,” whispered a boy in a slightly rumpled Shujin uniform. His eyes were downcast and he had one hand gripping his school bag firmly, choosing to look through his periphery so as not to draw any negative attention. The last thing the boy wanted so early in the morning, was to be accused of looking like a murderous sociopath or a lech. Or some odd combination of both. There was already plenty of that drivel at Shujin Academy, home of the overactive imagination.

Ren braced himself and boarded the subway. When the doors shut behind him and before long, was smoothly humming along the rails, he let out a sigh of relief. He thought he’d never get used to morning rush hour when he first arrived in Shibuya.

Morgana’s prompting broke him out of his introspection. “Hey! There’s an open seat!”

He looked around quickly for anyone who might need the seat more than him. No takers.

Ren slid into the seat and hugged his school bag to his body, trying not to be too obtrusive, hoping everyone had steady legs and a strong grip on the rails.

“Don’t you have a book on you?” Came the cat’s whisper from his bag.

“Oh, right.” he whispered back.

He fished out  The Illusory Popess.

> _‘She always found it in her heart to show mercy to others. Her sublime soul gave strength to the people.’_

He nodded as he turned the page. It reminded him of a certain someone. 

The train coasted to a stop. His stop.

Morgana purred. “You finished The Illusory Popess? And you managed to finish it before we got to the station. I’d say that was a pretty efficient use of your time.”

As Ren put the book away, he was already looking forward to lunch. It was Friday and that meant...

“The yakisoba pan…”

“We’re all out. Come back next week.” said the Lunch Lady flatly.

Ren hung his head dejectedly and shuffled out to the courtyard. Some students sniggered. Others pointed at him and whispered. They steered clear of the delinquent like he was someone on the warpath.

He absently made his way to the vending machines. And there sitting in the corner was the one and only student council president, munching on yakisoba pan.

“Fancy seeing you here. Care to sit?” 

Makoto greeted him with a warm smile. Warmer than what he was used to seeing, and it was not simply a comparison of how everyone else treated him. Ren took care not to sit too close or too far from her.

_Wait. What am I getting all self-conscious for?_

“Where’s your lunch?”

“They were out of yakisoba pan...” he sighed, trying not to eye her sandwich hungrily.

“What? Here!” She ripped the sandwich in half and offered it to him.

“It’s okay. They gave me this.” he said, showing her Fried Bread.

“Please take it. I’m actually quite full.”

He smiled courteously. _You’re just saying that_ , his expression seemed to say.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Then, how about we trade? Half of my yakisoba pan for a bite of your Fried Bread?”

“That hardly seems fair,” he chuckled. “But if it’s a trade you want then...”

Ren retrieved two drinks from the vending machine. A can of soda and canned tea. He set the tea in front of Makoto.

“Earl Green.”

She picked up the can like she was inspecting it.

“You’re not into sugary drinks, right?”

She raised both eyebrows. 

_He noticed that? Since when…?_

_Shoot. She probably doesn’t want people to think she’s some kind of health nut. I should’ve just asked her which drink she wanted._

He rubbed his neck. “Er, you always asked for water instead of juice or soda when we took a break so I thought...”

“That’s very considerate of you. I was just surprised you noticed. Thank you.” she said, promptly pulling the tab and took a sip.

Ren wolfed down his half of the yakisoba pan. It made her laugh behind one hand. He felt strangely giddy and he wanted to hear more. Somewhere where Makoto wouldn’t have to be conscientious of others in case her laughter was too loud.

“Would you like some fruit as well? I have apples and pears.”

“Thanks. Looks like you packed enough for two. It’s like you knew I’d be without lunch.” he joked. “Now I don’t have to go hungry for the rest of the day.”

“Actually, you’re helping me out.” she said, spearing a slice.

He noted the way she gracefully held one slim hand below the pear slice before taking a small bite.

“I wasn’t sure how I was going to finish all of this by myself. Sis hasn’t been coming home lately and I didn’t want to waste food. I just hope she’s been eating properly. Work just seems to consume her.”

“I see,” he said, gently. “That must be hard on you.”

“Not as hard as she has it. She’s the one earning money for our living expenses.” she replied, shaking her head sadly. “I just need to plan and budget our meals. It’s the least I can do.”

He wanted to tell her she was already doing enough with what she had, but he knew she would only compare her circumstances with her sister again.

“I’m sure she’s set aside some time for eating even if it’s somewhere outside.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Be sure to thank your sister for me.” 

“If I see her...” She looked forlornly at the half-empty can of tea.

_Ah. Wrong thing to say._

He took a swig of Manta. “Do you usually eat out here?”

She shook her head. “Usually I have lunch in the Student Council Room. But that’s because of all the paperwork that needs to be done. Today I got a bit of a break. I assume you don’t come around here that often either, huh?”

“Yeah. But sometimes I meet up with Ryuji (and Ann too) on the _school rooftop_.” he whispered, cupping his mouth with one hand in co-conspiratorial fashion.

She started and covered her mouth. “Oh! Sorry if I was keeping you.”

“No, it’s fine. We don’t meet up all the time. We just eat on our own in the classroom most days.”

“Oh. I see…”

_I didn’t expect him to get so close. He probably thinks I’m weird for jumping like that._

_Oh, right. Maybe I shouldn’t have reminded her about that._

The fruit was all gone now. Ren capped the container for her.

“We should eat together more often.” he remarked casually.

“Y-yeah.” She slid the empty box into her bag. “This was nice. Having lunch with you - I mean, it was a nice change of pace. Um, let me know the next time you all are eating on the school rooftop. Maybe I can join you.”

He chuckled and broke off a piece of Fried Bread for her. “Plus, if you have food that needs to disappear pronto, you can leave it to Ryuji and Ann.”

“I can see that.”

They laughed and sighed at the same time when they couldn’t think of what to say next. How long before lunch was over?

She turned away first. “Anyway, it sure is humid.”

“It’s July after all.” he said, in between bites.

“Final exams are almost here, so I hope everyone is studying. Even though we’re Phantom Thieves, we can’t forget about our grades.”

He nearly choked. “You do sound like a student council president, Makoto.”

It was meant to be a joke but Makoto didn’t catch on. 

Well, I’m already in the habit of chaining myself to the desk.” she stated in that straitlaced, matter-of-fact manner of hers before lowering her eyelashes. “I’ve been an honors student for years. And I believe I carried out my duties as president without issue as well.”

Ren set his sandwich down and listened quietly.

“I’m not being sarcastic. It’s just been on my mind. But… Can I ask you something? What did you think of me before? When I was, um, just the student council president who got in your way.”

_Before we became friends…_

_She worries about stuff like this? I wonder what brought this on?_

He exhaled slowly and looked down at his hands. Makoto seemed to take that as a sign of annoyance.

“Sorry, I realize it’s an awkward question. Even now when I think back to how I treated you all, I get so irritated with myself!” 

She clenched her fists. It made her recall every foolish mistake she made, every time she lost herself to emotion, every time she gave into her compulsiveness, each bad memory compounding and compounding-

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You were only trying to do what you thought was right at the time.”

The self-critical voices in the back of her head were silenced in an instant. She looked up at him apologetically.

“But I suspected you with little evidence and automatically assumed you to be the enemy. I let my prejudices cloud my judgement. And after that I made so many mistakes. And I blamed it on other people. I even got you mixed up in my mess.”

“But you were able to change.” He gave her a kind smile.

“I had a little help.” She smiled back at him. He felt that same warmth envelop his heart and it left him content yet wanting.

“Now that I’m a member of this team, I want to do everything I can to help you all. So, it made me reevaluate what I’ve been doing all this time. All my studying up to this point has kept me quite narrow-minded. I think I need to broaden my horizons somewhat.”

She stood up and began pacing back and forth.

“I want to be able to understand my peers better. What they like to do, how they spend their free time, and so on and so forth. I realized I’m completely out of the loop. My own interests and the interests of my peers are so different it’s almost laughable!”

_That’s not true..._

“N-not that it’s meant to be a joke.” She waved a dismissive hand. “I did run an internet search though. There was a survey that said most teenagers liked to spend their time at the theater, karaoke, or the arcade.”

“Uh-huh…” he said, nodding slowly.

“It makes sense when you think about it. They’re all public places, perfect for social gatherings. But if I went there to observe by myself, it’d be weird, wouldn’t it? I don’t think there’s anyone who wouldn’t feel self-conscious doing something like that.”

_Enter Yusuke._

He smiled to himself and leaned back.

“Then let’s go.”

She stopped in her tracks. “Eh?”

“To the arcade, after school.”

“Are you sure? What about your studies?”

“I’ll manage.” He shrugged.

“Are you sure?” she asked again. This time more firmly. “I appreciate the thought but if this interferes with your grades, I won’t have it.”

Ren rose to his feet and began fiddling with his hair. “Actually, I’ve been having a little trouble with math. Ms. Usami tripped us up last time with some questions on the Golden Ratio. How about it? You tutor me and once Golden and Silver Ratios come leaking out of our brains, we take a nice long break at the arcade.”

“To rot our brains even more?” She couldn’t help but laugh at his proposal. “Deal.”

“Cool.” He smiled and held his fist out to her. Makoto blinked and stared at his outstretched hand before her eyes sparked with realization. She beamed and bopped his fist.

_I get it. It’s like another version of the Baton Pass. I want to try it again. If we emerge victorious from the arcade I can do it then. Okay! I’m all fired up!_

The bell rang. It was regrettably time for class. They gathered their belongings and walked down the hall together. Before they parted ways to their respective classrooms, Makoto piped up:

“I...have a confession to make. I’ve never actually been to one.”

He grinned even wider. “Then you’re in for a treat. See ya after school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:
> 
> -This started off as a series of lighthearted oneshots that took place in between Makoto’s confidant but as I wrote more and more, I figured I might be able to turn this into a full length story. Also that I'd be able to write an ending.
> 
> -[Mousing Around in the Pyramid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204154) was supposed to be part of this for the Metaverse side of things but I decided to enter that piece for Makoto Niijima Week 2020. Thank you all who read it!
> 
> -According to one of the Persona 5 Dev Q and A’s, the Thieves at Shujin stay in their classrooms to eat most of the time. They rarely venture out to the cafeteria or anywhere else.
> 
> -Lunch by the vending machines was directly lifted from a scene in the anime. I liked the way Makoto invites him to sit with her and strikes up a conversation which leads to the start of her confidant. Ren even mildly jokes with her about being student council president-ish.


	2. A Student Life Field Study?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trip to the arcade Ren wonders when and where they'll hang out next.  
> Of all places to broaden one's perspective, it is to say the least, quite unexpected.

Ren propped his head up and sighed. Her words danced in his ear. _“I’m so glad you were with me. I think I would have been totally lost in there if I had gone by myself.”_

Was the arcade enough for her? Where would they go next? Where _could_ they go next? 

He began mentally rifling through all the local spots he read in several travel magazines: Yoncha Wanderer, Nightlife Hotspots, Weekend Parks, Cinema Treasures...

_She did ask if I could help out again later. Maybe I should invite her to-_

“AMAMIYA! Pay attention in class!”

Ren leaned into his palm as something thin and white torpedoed past him, hit the wall, and exploded into a cloud of white dust. The guy sitting behind him yelped.

He shot up in his seat. “Sir! 1492! The Battle of Lexington!”

“Don’t get fresh with me, wise guy. This is a math question.” Mr. Ushimaru growled.

The class snickered. Ren ducked his head. Mr. Ushimaru scoured the room for his next unwitting victim.

“Then...Takamaki! Answer the question.”

“Who, me?? Um… Cosine of 60 degrees equals...”

Ren knew Ann was asking him for help from the way she was stretching out her words. He glanced at the board dumbfoundedly.

_I just studied this yesterday with Makoto. She was amazing, reciting all those trig formulas by heart. Let’s see, it’s one-ha..._

“For crying out loud! Ann-dono’s in trouble!” Morgana hissed. “It’s ½!”

“One-half.” he muttered, just loud enough for Ann to hear. Although he was certain Ann could hear Morgana hissing the answer.

“½!” said Ann confidently.

Mr. Ushimaru turned back to the board. “Correct. Learn a little from your classmate, Amamiya.”

The class snickered again. Ann whispered a thank you. Ren nodded and ducked his head again.

The cat shook his head exasperatedly. “Oi, oi what’s with you today? That should have been an easy one! Get it together will you?”

He merely toyed with bangs, smiling at something only he could see.

The hours in class flew by as he daydreamed about their trip to the arcade. He could still hear her excited squeals and yelps as she mowed down enemies with her gun. Makoto was the type who became engrossed in a game once she got the mechanics down. Afterwards she attempted to put an educational perspective on it. But she wasn’t wrong. The techniques they learned from the shooting game were applicable to battles in the Metaverse. The lectures were a blur as he absentmindedly copied the notes on the blackboard and school was over before he knew it.

Shujin students raced past the school gate, hurrying to cram school, part time jobs, or home. Ren stretched his arms and ambled towards Shibuya Station. He had an hour to spend before his shift at the convenience store started. He slipped his hands in his pockets right when his phone buzzed. His heart leapt when he saw the caller.

“Makoto? What’s going on?” 

“Hello, Ren? I was wondering if I could meet with you. If you’re not too busy right now, that is.”

He laughed quietly to himself. It sounded as if she had wrote and rehearsed what she would say a hundred times before calling him.

“Okay. I’ll be right over.”

“Oh no. I don’t want to inconvenience you. We can set a time to meet. Where are you right now?” She heard static crackle then nothing. She pressed her ear into the receiver.

“Right behind you.”

She jumped. He cracked a wide, teasing smile.

“Sorry. Did I surprise you?”

Her mouth flapped a few times before she shook her head and regained her composure. 

“So you hadn’t left school yet...” she said, with a tiny sigh of relief. “This works out. I wanted to speak with you in person.”

Now it was his turn to twitch in surprise.

“There’s a small seating area a few blocks from here. Shall we talk there?”

Makoto directed him to one of the benches and sat across from him.

_I wouldn’t have minded if she sat next to me…_

She folded her hands together and pursed her lips. He crossed his legs and waited. What he knew of Makoto Niijima was, she was a deliberate and thoughtful person but she was not always improvisational or adaptive. Whatever her request was, he presumed, was well thought out and chosen after careful consideration.

“I want to go to the red-light district in Shinjuku. I was wondering if you would take me there.”

He raised both eyebrows.

_…_

_..._

_**…** _

_Um… What am I supposed to say to that?_

_Wait - he doesn’t think that I ---_

“No! It’s not like that!” she exclaimed, waving her hands furiously. “This is all part of my study on society!”

“I see…”

Makoto lowered her eyes. “I think I might be able to contribute more to the team if I expand my own limited perspectives outside of my studies. That's why...after what happened with Kaneshiro, I thought it might be useful to know how to places like that operate. So it doesn't happen again...”

She was honest, if anything.

He nodded. “Then let’s meet up this weekend. Saturday afternoon work for you?”

“Ah, it is a little late to go to Shinjuku right now, isn’t it? Yes, that should be fine. Saturday afternoon it is.” She clutched her chest thoughtfully. “I need to live up to your expectations now that I’ve taken up your time. Perhaps it won’t be immediately...but I’m sure I can be of use.”

Ren smiled at her words. Mirth filled his heart as he saw her eyes fill with quiet resolve.

_In the deepest chambers of his heart, the Fool remembers the day he forged a bond with his Priestess. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself as the memory fills him with strength. The cold underground cell seems far away now._

***

Seeing was believing indeed.

Makoto was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer density and cacophony of the crowds. There were bright billboards and flashing neon signs, and shameless posters flaunting the female body plastered all over the walls, as far as the eye could see. The stench of tobacco smoke and liquor permeated the air.

“There are so many people here… I guess this really is the biggest red-light district in Asia, huh.”

Ren was glad he suggested the weekend. They would have attracted unwanted attention if they walked around in their school uniforms.

“Apparently this place was a hotbed for criminals and illegal immigrants before they installed surveillance cameras… I heard there were quite a few brothels as well.”

“You’re very well informed.” he remarked.

She nodded solemnly. “Well, I heard a great deal about it from my father...”

Her eyes bore a hint of sadness. His mouth parted slightly. 

“Your father?” he asked, taking care not to sound too nosy or lackadaisical.

“Yes.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “He said it’s become far safer now than it used to be thanks to the surveillance cameras. But it’s mainly thanks to the efforts of the police and the lengths they went through to clean up the area.”

_This is more than just being well informed. Judging by the way she’s speaking, her father must have been directly involved in cleaning up Shinjuku or knew someone in the force._

She smiled sadly. “Even so, there’s no way to eradicate crime entirely. It seems the operations nowadays are only better hidden… But I’ve talked long enough. Let’s have a look around.”

Ren shifted his weight. “So what exactly did you want to do?”

“I want to experience what it’s like for a girl my age to be wandering by herself in the red-light district. If you’re willing to keep watch from a distance.” she said.

He slipped his hands into his pockets. “If that’s what you want to do… You sure you just want me to hang back?”

She nodded but he sensed some nervousness from her in the way she held one clenched fist to her chin.

Makoto faced east and began walking down the leftmost road. Ren followed her and made sure he maintained a distance of two meters. They passed by merchants displaying their wares, trays full of charms and shiny trinkets. She didn’t stop long, only allowing her eyes to rove around the area, never fully making eye contact with any of the sellers.

“Oh! You there!”

She saw a flaxen-haired girl wave at her.

“Yes, you! The raven-haired maiden! How would you like to have your fortune read?”

She stopped and looked left and right before pointing at herself. “Who me?”

“No, no we do not. We’re too busy. Sorry! Thank you!” He took a confused Makoto by the shoulders and marched them forward.

“Ah! But we have a discount for one session. Right now, if you--- Hey, hold on fer a sec! I knew it was you! Amamiya-san!” The young fortune teller bolted out of her seat gripping one tarot card in indignation, but the two were already out of earshot.

“Wait- Ren!” Makoto twisted herself out of his grasp. “What was that about?”

He raised both hands. “Trust me, you do _not_ want to speak to her. She’d keep you there all day. One vague prediction of misfortune that sounds relevant to your life would cause you to ask more questions, which would lead to more vague predictions until she made you buy something to ‘boost your luck’. It’s a pretty common trick.”

She folded her arms and nodded. “I appreciate your concern but I believe I asked you to observe from a distance. Let me choose how and who I interact with, alright?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Right. My bad.”

She tapped her chin. “I heard some girls talking about getting their fortunes read in Shinjuku. Apparently it’s very popular. I wonder if she was who they were talking about? By the way, did you know her? She seemed to recognize you.”

“She’s a fortune teller. She knows everyone’s name.” He shrugged. “More importantly, you don’t want to waste your time here. You want to walk around the shops, right?”

“Oh, yes. Which way?”

Ren faced westward and pointed to the right.

_I wonder why he didn’t want us to hang around there. Oh well. I can ask about that later._

Many scouts hung around the entrance of their clubs handing out flyers and enticed young women to visit their establishments. A few would call out to Makoto before shutting up or turn their attention on someone else. Her sharp eyes seemed to intimidate them. Her questions even more so when she was able to hold a conversation (or interrogation) for longer than fifteen seconds. Then along came one sloppily dressed scout who blithely approached her. Either he was more assertive than he looked or just plain stupid. 

“Hey, gurl. You’re a real cutie! Wanna come work for our shop? We got the hottest cats in town. Bling bling if ya know what I mean.”

“Excuse me?”

_This oughta be good._

The scout in serious need of a haircut blathered on. As he did he came closer to Makoto till she could smell the stink of cheap cologne on him. Ren reduced his distance to one meter with one fist in his pocket.

“Hang on, you an office lady? A high schooler? Either way, the pay is great if you work for us,” he whispered, forming the universal sign for money with his fingers. “Our customers tip BIG and we’ve got the cutest dresses you can wear!”

She frowned. “And exactly what kind of job is that?”

“The numbah one job young, beautiful girls like yourself want! It’s trendy, it’s chic, and clean! Easy tasks, easy money, easy life!”

_What’re you doing? Just walk away._

Makoto stood her ground. “No, thank you. I just want to know if any Shujin students-”

“Come on, come on, come on. Just take a lil looksie, m'kay?” He draped his arm over her shoulder and started dragging her inside.

Makoto reeled at his touch. “I said no thanks! Will you just listen-”

“It’s cool, it’s cool. You’ll see what I mean when-”

Ren closed the distance to zero meters.

“Hey!” he barked. “She said she doesn’t want to.”

The sloppy host backed away. “Okay, dude. Chill.”

Ren stared him down as he came between him and Makoto. 

“Let’s go.” 

She felt his hand curl around her wrist and she was pulled into his pace. They flew down a few blocks without stopping. When they rounded a corner, he released her wrist. They stopped to catch their breath.

“Did we lose him?”

“I think so...” he panted.

“He must have been a scout for a hostess club. I’ve never seen anyone that persistent.” She straightened herself. “T-thanks for that.”

“Why didn’t you just walk away?” he asked, still gasping for air.

“I meant to but he just kept talking and I… If you hadn’t stepped in I’d be...” She pushed her hair back and sighed.

“Wasting more time in a shop you had zero interest in?”

“No. I was about to knock him out if he got any closer. I almost lost my composure. Thank you for stopping me.”

“Er, no problem. I thought you’d be mad at me.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Makoto paused. “You stood up for me again. Thank you. And I need to apologize to you.”

_If I had hit that guy, it would have caused a commotion. And Ren. It would have affected his probation for just being there. I almost caused trouble for him again. Because I couldn’t control my emotions properly. But still, he stood up for me. Just like before..._

She folded her hands together and bowed her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh? For what?” He held his hand out tentatively. “P-please, raise your head. There’s no need for you to...”

“When we were investigating Kaneshiro, I treated you like an enemy but you defended me.”

He shook his head gently. “Don’t worry about it. We were strangers back then. You were just being cautious, right?”

“Don’t make it sound so nice.” She clutched her arm. “I was only thinking about protecting myself and my own interests. But I needed your cooperation in order to get the job done. Even if it meant being your enemy.”

He locked eyes with her and he kept his voice firm yet gentle. “Is that why you were working so hard in Kaneshiro’s Palace? Solving all the puzzles, memorizing the passcodes, jumping into battle at every chance you got? Were you trying to make up for all that?”

“I…” she sighed and squeezed her hands. “I just wanted to be useful to you all.”

He eased back. “That’s…”

“Sorry. I was dwelling on the past again. It’s a bad habit of mine. I keep hoping it will help me learn from my mistakes but...” She shook her head ruefully.

“Maybe you should try a different approach.” he said kindly. 

There was touch of humor in his tone and it made her laugh lightly. Having regained their breath, they both took a closer look at their surroundings.

“I noticed something peculiar. Even though this is a shopping district, there are absolutely no students around here. None of our students either, although they probably wouldn’t come in uniform anyway. So, where should we go next...?”

Makoto trailed off as she saw someone walk towards them. Ren followed her gaze. A girl dressed in a heavily accessorized Shujin uniform casually strolled through the street like she belonged there. Her hair was done up in a side ponytail, her ears were pierced, and she wore far too much makeup for her own good. They watched as she entered one of the shops with barely a second glance backwards.

“Did you see that?” Makoto whispered. “I think I know her. I used to be in the same class as her! But what is she doing here?”

Ren shrugged and they both looked at the sign hanging over the entrance.

“‘The After School Salon’...? That sounds very suspicious. I’m going to have to look into this...” she muttered to herself.

Makoto glared in the direction of the salon. She was planning and plotting something. Possibly scheming. Ren cleared his throat.

“I think that’s enough for one day. It’s getting kind of late.”

Her eyes snapped over to him. “You’re right. Let’s head back.”

They passed by Shinjuku theater. Ren stopped when he saw Makoto glancing at the movie posters. He came right beside her.

“Shall we go in?”

Even in the real world, Ren was as stealthy as a cat. She was beginning to understand a little better how Shadows felt when they were ambushed.

“Huh?! Oh no, I was just seeing if there were any new showings.”

He smiled knowingly. “I see. Anything catch your eye?”

“Well there’s…” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. When it wouldn’t stay in place she began pulling on it. “Say, do you think…”

_Would you like to watch that yakuza film with me sometime? They’re a lot of fun. The best parts are when the two opposing gangs are fighting for their boss’ honor and --- No! I’ve already taken up his afternoon._

_What? You can tell me._

_And besides what kind of girl likes yakuza films anyhow? Abnormal ones. Like me._

He tilted his head.

“Never mind! Let’s head back to the station.” She pressed her hands together. “Thanks for showing me around, Ren. You helped me out a lot today. I was able to learn a lot about this place thanks to you.”

“No problem.”

She smoothed her hair back. “I hope I can be just as helpful to you. If you find me useful...”

“Hey, Makoto?”

She met his eyes. He smiled gently.

“That’s something you don’t need to worry about.”

She smiled back and nodded. “Careful on your way home. I’ll call you later.”

They parted ways at the station. Ren sat on the train wondering when would be the next time they would meet up. He kneaded his fingers.

_Her wrist was so slim… And yet, the insane amount of power she packs in those fists of hers..._

_Knowing her, she’s going to investigate that girl but does that mean my part is over? Or will she ask me for help? Or should I ask if she wants help?_

_Either way, I don't think I can leave her alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:
> 
> -Chihaya’s cameo was based on one of the P5A Drama CD’s, Summer Diaries. Makoto’s searching for Ren after they get separated at the theater and that’s when Chihaya asks if she wants her love fortune read among other things. And wonder of wonders, the signs subtly point to Ren of all people. Really. 
> 
> -She actually does call out to Makoto as “the dark-haired girl”. But that’s like every Asian girl in the vicinity!
> 
> -Man, writing dumb dialogue for the sloppy scout killed my brain cells. Maybe that’s why this chapter took longer than expected to complete. lol
> 
> -I wasn’t sure if that guy was speaking Japanese in the anime (episode 14)! Thankfully, Ren cuts him short and pulls Makoto to safety. 
> 
> -The anime slightly changed Makoto's reason for wanting to go to the red-light district. In the game she goes there to investigate rumors of Shujin students working in shady shops and you learn that she's quite knowledgeable on how the police worked to make Shinjuku a safer place. In the anime, she wants to know what it feels like to be a girl on her own in a seedy place like that (with Ren keeping a close eye on her). Then they just happen to spot Eiko walking by.


	3. Some People are like Cyclones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren normally buys his groceries at Super Muramasa Supermarket in Yongen-jaya but decides to shop at one of the supermarkets in downtown Shibuya. While browsing, his mind is preoccupied by their recent meeting with Eiko. He's pulled out of his introspection when he hears a familiar voice in another aisle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The shopping trip is something I had in mind for Past the Gloom but I decided to summarize it in favor of focusing on something far more important in chapter 9. I’m happy I could place it here.
> 
> -I thought I was just going to cover Rank 3 where we first meet Eiko and then follow with the shopping trip next chapter but somewhere in the process I decided to combine them together. At first I thought of summarizing meeting Eiko through Ren's thoughts and moving on to the shopping trip but there's some dialogue there that leads to Makoto reminiscing about her father that I wanted here. Hence flashbacks.
> 
> Thank you for reading and Happy New Year!

“Pick up the can, put down the can. Pick up the can, put down the can. You gonna buy that or not?” 

Ren blinked. “Huh? Uh, no. Maybe next time when it’s on sale.”

“What are we doing in this aisle anyway?” Morgana wrinkled his nose. This part of the store always smelled musty. He hoped Ren would be done soon.

“Boss was running low on supplies. I thought we could restock a few things since we’re here.”

Morgana perked up. “Boss’ll definitely appreciate that. Let’s get him those bitter vegetables he likes. What’s it called again?”

“Okra?”

“Yeah, that. And maybe some sardines too. Just remember we have to carry all of this back on the train.”

_We?_

“I know.”

“How much can you carry anyway?”

“More than you.” he quipped. “It’d be nice if you could help…”

Morgana ignored him and settled into the bag. “That’s the problem with one-stop shops. Too many options.”

Ren placed the can back on the shelf and roved down the aisle. This time he picked up a box of rock sugar before absently putting it back. 

“You keep picking up things you don’t plan on buying. You feeling okay? You’ve been out of it since you got back from Shinjuku. No, wait. After that.”

“Mmm. Just got a lot on my mind.”

He didn’t like Eiko Takao the second she walked into the Student Council Room and opened her mouth. She was snobby and entitled, and she ridiculed Makoto and made a mockery out of her questions. She made Makoto feel so self-conscious that afterwards, she felt like she was an alien from another planet. Or more accurately…

**_*Beep-boop*_ **

“Your change is seven yen. Please come again.”

Ren passed through the automatic doors and stopped between the lines.

“Wait, let me check on something real quick.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! I thought you made a list!!” yowled the cat.

* * *

On the flip side, he had received the answer to his question a week later. Makoto wanted to meet in the Student Council Room on an off day so no one would eavesdrop on their conversation. It was the first time he went through the back gate and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last.

Before they went into the Student Council Room, Makoto bowed her head and apologized. 

“Actually, there was one thing I didn’t tell you about why I wanted to go to the red-light district. To tell you the truth, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there… I’m sorry I wasn’t upfront about it.”

“Part of your presidential duties, is it?”

Ren wasn’t even surprised. Makoto would never suggest going to a place like that for fun. 

She leaned to one side. “Yes, there’s that… But this time I want to. If this girl is in a bad situation, I want to help her however I can. So, will you come with me as a witness? You don’t need to say anything; you just have to sit there. But I understand if you don’t want to.”

“Okay.”

She blinked. “Eh? You’re not mad?”

He rubbed his neck. “I figured it was something like that. It’s not like you to want to go somewhere...sketchy. You should tell me next time. I might be able to help you better.”

She bit her lip. “Thank you. But it is true that I wanted to experience Shinjuku for myself. Anyway, let’s go in.”

She slid the door open. Ren squinted when the glare from the sun hit his eyes. The curtains were drawn back and in the middle of the room were four desks and four chairs, recently cleaned. Makoto’s notebooks and pens were on the leftmost desk and her bag hung behind her chair. The seat across from her was pulled out and turned at an angle.

“I don’t know if this girl is the one in the report but if she is, I’ll have to handle this very carefully. For a high school girl to be working in a place like that, it’s most likely because ---” She pressed her hand to her forehead and shook her head heavily. “It’s no good. I’m letting my preconceptions take over. I’m supposed to let her speak for herself first.”

“It’s okay,” he said calmly. “Just ask her one question, see what she has to say, and go from there.”

“Right.” She exhaled slowly and tugged out her skirt. “I really do feel a lot better with you helping me through this. Please have a seat. I’m going to call her in now.”

Ren took the seat next to hers and glanced at her open notes. It looked like she had done some research on this Eiko Takao. He wondered if she did the same thing when she was investigating him. He also noticed a cute panda-themed pencil case juxtaposed with her trim black and white notebooks. The door slid open and in walked the fashion-conscious girl they saw in Shinjuku. She plopped down in the exact chair Makoto had prepared, crossed her legs, and began playing with her phone without so much as a hello. 

Makoto took a deep breath. “Eiko Takao-san. You’ve been spending time in the red-light district lately, haven’t you?”

Eiko kept her eyes on her phone, scrolling up and down the screen. Makoto folded her hands in front of her and inclined her head at Ren.

“We saw you there, Ren-kun and I. Based on where you were heading, we assume you’re working at a store called the After School Salon. How is it, working there?” 

Eiko kicked her feet up and finally looked at her. “Whaddya mean? It’s just a normal cafe. They make me wear a costume and serve customers, but that’s it.”

_But that glitzy sign..._

Makoto pursed her lips. As if Eiko anticipated her next question she huffed and said, “Oh, and I don’t hafta do anything weird, if you know what I mean. It’s all totally legal.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Hm. So you’re sure nothing strange is going on?”

The girl shook her head from side to side. Her earrings clacked audibly in the confined Student Council Room. “Yup, yup, the worst I get is some weird old guys gawking at me.”

“I see…” Makoto unfolded her arms. “Apart from that, what made you want to work there? Why are you...that is, if I may ask...”

_Don’t go there. Don’t make accusations. Listen to her side first._

“...How’s your financial situation?”

Eiko gawked at her like she had asked the dumbest question possible. “Uh, fine? I mean, I can just ask my parents for cash whenever I want.”

“O-Oh, I see…” Makoto blushed. Not everyone was in the same situation as her and her sister and perhaps that question was a little too direct.

“But they’d totally bug me about what I’m buying if I did that. That’s why I work at the salon.” she whined. “I get some good spending money, plus the guys who come in there like, mega pamper me.”

**_I don’t like the sound of that… Wait, didn’t that one scout say the same thing?_ **

“It’s nice having people treat you like you’re special, y’know?” She scoffed and turned up her nose. “I’m sure a super honor student like you gets that all the time though.”

_Ah. Another student who thinks Makoto’s just some goody two-shoes teacher’s pet._

Ren glanced at Makoto who frowned and was about ready to retort but Eiko snapped first.

“So like, are you gonna tell on me? I mean, you even got a witness and everything...”

Her eyes suddenly widened. It was as if someone had yanked the invisible coat off the transfer student who had been quietly sitting to the student council president’s left. Ren didn’t like the way she was looking at them.

“Hold up, doesn’t that mean you two were in Shinjuku together? You’re pretty badass, Miss Prez!”

Makoto furrowed her brows. One for the casual nickname, two for Eiko who was suddenly all smiles.

_Great, now she thinks Makoto’s some sort of secret rebel. But she’s not entirely wrong..._

“You’ve got the wrong idea.” he said mildly.

“Right.” she added, planting a fist on the table. “It was nothing more than an errand I asked him to accompany me on.”

Leave it to Makoto to make an excursion to a seedy district sound like it was a standard business trip to the Diet Building.

She smoothed her skirt. “That aside Takao-san, I don’t plan on telling anyone. You have my word on that.”

This seemed to appease Eiko. She grinned a toothy grin. “Ohh, I get it! So we’re like, protecting each other’s secrets? Oh crap, and I just realized your _boyfriend’s_ that rumored criminal!”

That familiar, trite label born from fertile imagination seemed to hang in the air even as it left Eiko’s mouth. Ren blinked slowly but Makoto slammed both palms on the desk, red-faced.

“I told you, that’s not how it is! I was just worried you were getting wrapped up in some shady business, so I asked him here for support!” she explained, rapid fire.

With Makoto flustered, Eiko hijacked the conversation. Perhaps Eiko was craftier than he gave her credit for.

“OMG! Is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case!?”

Makoto gasped in surprise. “Eh? You know Buchimaru-kun...?”

“I had like, tonnns of Buchi stuff back when I was a kid. Talk about nostalgia!” she gushed. Then she giggled loudly and stuck her finger out at Makoto’s pencil case. “Wait, why’s it so beat up!?”

“W-well, it was given to me when I was still in elementary school…” she bristled. 

“You’ve had that thing since **_elementary school_**? OMG, kill me!” she squealed. 

_With pleasure._

“The student council president has an adorable pencil case? That’s SO fun-nay! My image of you has done like, a complete 360 today.”

_Uh yeah, take that number and halve it…_

Makoto tilted her head. “Um, isn’t that a full circle?”

“I dunno.” Eiko shrugged. “You don’t really look like the kinda person who’d be into that stuff? I totally thought you were like a cold-blooded robot or something.”

Said “cold-blooded robot” BSOD’d right then and there. Where were the cortical electrodes when you needed them?

“Hey, I know! Let’s trade phone numbers! We can talk more about Buchimaru-kun and other stuff...like your boyfriend over there.”

She was still staring dead ahead. When the silence dragged on for a few long seconds, Ren nudged her chair with his foot.

Makoto’s brain finally rebooted and she took out her phone. “O-oh, um… okay. And wait, he’s not my boy-”

“Aaannnd saved! Oh, hey! Lemme get your picture!” She flashed her phone in front of Makoto.

“Wait, I’m not ready-! Gah!”

The flash from her camera phone was so bright even Ren had to shield his eyes. While the two of them were still blinking from temporary blindness, Eiko shoved her phone into her purse and wrapped up the conversation on her own.

“Oh crap, gotta run. I’m totally gonna be late for work - OH! I’ll send you pics of all the Buchi stuff I have later, ‘kay? TTYL!”

With that Eiko flounced out the door.

The student council room was peaceful once again.

* * *

“What was the point of all that? Why would anyone take the apples from the _bottom_ of the pile? That’s just a disaster waiting to happen! And why would you leave frozen food on a shelf instead of putting it back properly? People can be so selfish.” Morgana grumbled.

“Well, at least we caught it when we did.” said Ren. He was pleased with his pick of Fuji apples, after making sure the apple pile was structurally sound. “I’ll grate some of these up the next time I make curry. I really should check out the produce section more often. Hmm?”

He heard rustling then a familiar, even-tempered voice in the next aisle. 

“Here, let me get that for you. I know you’re trying to help your mom but you shouldn’t climb the shelves; it’s dangerous. Next time, ask an adult for help, okay?”

“Okay, nice lady. I love you, buh-bye!”

Makoto handed a box of seasoning to the precocious little girl and sent her on her way. She then noticed some were lopsided and were in danger of falling. She began rearranging them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a box teeter over. Makoto reached out to catch it but it was snapped up safely in someone’s hand.

She looked up and smiled warmly when she saw who the hand belonged to.

“You’re always helping people.” he remarked, sliding the box back in place.

“I could say the same about you.”

“You’re even fixing the merchandise.” he chuckled. “Isn’t that the employee’s job?”

“It only takes a few seconds. And I wouldn’t want it to fall on anyone.” She glanced at his bulky school bag. “Is Morgana with you?”

“Yep!” said the bag and out popped Morgana. “Fancy seeing you here, Makoto.”

“Hello, Morgana. Try not to cause a fuss for the workers.”

“Oh, I’m careful. Veerryy careful.” he said, slowly sinking back down into the bag. “Just call me stealth. You won’t even know I’m here.”

They smirked at each other.

“Shopping day for you too, huh?” he asked.

“It’s on the way home so I thought I’d buy a few things.” She showed him a bag of dried roots that reminded him slightly of ginger. “I was looking for ginseng. My sister looks tired than normal. I thought it might help her energy levels.”

“Ginseng, huh? Sounds like something from Chinese medicine.”

“That’s where I got the idea from.” she said, placing the ginseng in her shopping basket. “How about you? Were you looking for something?”

“I thought I’d buy some eggs too but they’re not on sale right now...”

“Then you should go Sunday. They usually have a sale for eggs then.”

“Sunday. Got it.”

“Weren’t you also looking for that one bitter vegetable?” Morgana mumbled from within the bag.

“Okra? I did look but I didn’t see any...”

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked. “Let’s go take a look again. I needed to buy some vegetables anyway.”

They passed by three aisles and wove between other shoppers and plastic display cases. Makoto moved at a brisk pace and went straight to the vegetable section. The tray was empty but there were a few stray green chile peppers mixed in.

“See?” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re right…” 

“Unless they moved it… But don’t worry about it. It’s not urgent or anything.”

She tapped her chin and scanned the store. She immediately spotted an employee restocking produce and politely inquired him about okra. He pointed at the shelf they were looking at, then shrugged and shook his head. Makoto thanked him and walked back.

“We were looking in the right place after all. He said this is where it’s supposed to be. But if it’s not here, then they’re sold out. But you might want to try Wednesday. That’s when they restock, he said.”

He nodded. “I see. Thanks for asking.”

“Sure. Usually the quickest way to find out is to ask one of the workers.” She selected a box of cherry tomatoes but changed her mind. “Um, if you need to go you can. Don’t wait for me. I still have some shopping to do.”

“It’s okay. I’ve got time.” 

“Do you really?” Morgana muttered.

Ren ignored him and shouldered his bag. “So, what were you planning on buying?”

Makoto eyed a row of onions. She would pick one up and systematically inspect it for any signs of rotting from its roots to its firmness. Ren chuckled softly behind one hand.

“What?” she pouted.

“That onion looks huge in your hand. Like an oversized baseball.”

“Wha- My hand isn’t that much smaller than yours. It would look just as big if you held it.”

“Hoh?” His eyes sparked with mischief and he stretched his hand towards her. “Why don’t we try it?”

She shoved the onion square in the middle of his palm and grinned. “See?”

“Nah, ‘cause I can do this.”

His fingertips clamped down on the onion and brushed against hers. Makoto gulped and after a moment she pulled away.

“Well fine,” she conceded. “So you can hold it in one hand. Good for you.”

He laughed and dropped it in one of her produce bags. He could see an assortment of dried vegetables, herbs, and grains: star anise, burdock root, lily sprouts, millet, barley, wild rice, and dried black mushrooms.

“That’s quite the variety you have there. What do you plan on making?”

“Thirty ingredients per day - that’s my goal at least for achieving nutritional balance.” she said, lightly pumping her fist. “This is for a star anise chicken stew to go with mixed grains. I’m hoping this will double her energy and melt away her fatigue.”

“I’m sure it will. For both of you.”

After checking off the items on her list, they took a shortcut through the health and beauty section. She stopped and picked up a square, orange box.

“Would you look at that. They actually sell this brand of hand cream here. For a fair price too. Apparently it’s the same brand they use in the nurse’s office.”

“It’s kinda retro.” he said, taking a closer look. “Is that how you know about it?”

The girl featured on the box reminded him of a certain pair of twin wardens for some odd reason.

“Actually, I learned that from Eiko. But I’ve been using this since childhood because my father used to use it all the time. He was a police officer so he was outdoors all day. This hand cream kept his skin from drying out. I still remember when he came home after a long day and he would pick me up and set me on his lap. His hands were rough and calloused from handling equipment but smooth and gentle when he carried me.” 

_And I always felt safe._

He also picked up a box. “Maybe I’ll get one too.”

“Yeah...”

Ren glanced at her. She seemed to be somewhere faraway, thinking of the past. She bore the same gentle expression she had when her Buchimaru-kun pencil case became the unexpected topic of discussion.

* * *

Makoto leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. “She was all over the place. I honestly couldn’t keep up.”

Ren also leaned back. He felt like he had been through one of Mr. Chouno’s mind-boggling lectures on syntax and diction. Twice. 

“That was like a storm…” 

“She called me a robot… Totally unapproachable.” she stated in a stilted, mechanical voice and let out a long sigh.

He wanted to hold her hand and tell her she did fine, but he kept his hands folded on his lap. “Don’t let it get to you.” 

She nodded and sat up straighter. “You know, I believe what Takao-san said about me is probably how everyone else sees me. I thought I had changed after the incident with Kaneshiro, but perhaps it wasn’t enough… That aside, it was almost inspiring to meet someone so distinct from myself...”

_Distinct is a very generous term to describe Takao-san…_

“...I’m going to try to look at things a little differently from now on. First by becoming better acquainted with her.”

“That’s good. And she seems eager to talk to you too. It sounds like you two have quite a lot in common, thanks to-” He indicated at her Buchimaru-kun pencil case.

She patted it. “Yeah. I know it’s getting old and I’d like to replace it but they’ve stopped selling Buchimaru-kun merchandise.”

“Hey, mind if I hold it for a bit?” he asked.

“Huh? Sure.”

Ren picked it up carefully. It was well worn and smudged around the corners from years of use and being toted from place to place in her school bag. The paint on the zipper was chipped but it still zipped without snagging. The panda’s face was still recognizable and its ears and tail were raggedy but were in no danger of falling off.

She fidgeted in her seat. “I guess it’s a bit childish for a high school girl to have a pencil case like that, huh?”

He shook his head and handed it back to her. “You said you’ve had it since elementary school? You’ve really taken good care of it. It must be important to you.”

“Yes, it was a present from my father. That’s why I couldn’t bring myself to replace it with just any other case…”

She was smiling sadly again. Ren’s expression softened.

“I see. I’m sure he’s happy that you’re still using it.” 

It was all he could say for the moment.

Makoto sat up and smiled at him. “Thank you again, Ren. It was a huge help having you with me. And as always, I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

* * *

The automatic doors shut behind them and they made their way down Central Street.

“I bought more than I intended to.” said Ren, playfully rustling two full plastic bags.

“Sorry we didn’t find what you were looking for.”

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t call it a total loss.” he said, smiling directly at her.

She looked at him quizzically. “Hmm? Oh, are you talking about the hand cream? Let me know if it works for you.”

“Sure,” he replied with a laugh. “Thanks for helping.”

“Of course. And same to you.”

They strolled toward Shibuya Station. Ren would point out little things along the way that would make Makoto laugh.

_It’s strange. When I’m walking by myself, I start thinking about every little thing that needs to be taken care of and it makes me want to get home as quickly as possible. But when I’m with him, I can enjoy being out here. I’m not worrying about all the things I need to do. Since when did I find shopping trips “fun”?_

“We made it on time. Sure is crowded.” he murmured.

They could hear the train approaching as they scanned the sea of people. Knowing it was around rush hour time, Makoto figured they would lucky if there was room enough for one more person.

“You should get on first if there’s space.” she said, taking a step back. “You’re the one with perishables after all.”

“What about you?” he asked.

_Don’t look so concerned for me. It makes me feel guilty..._

She adjusted her bag and gave him a small smile. “I’ll be fine. This is normal.”

_You’re being overly considerate again…_

The train doors opened and people began shoving their way in. Ren stepped forward.

_Good. Goodbye, Ren. I’ll see you tomorrow. Though I wish we could’ve rode together._

He turned around and beckoned her with his hand.

“Makoto! Quick! Jump in!”

She clutched her bag and shook her head slightly.

“Hurry!”

She saw Ren had pressed himself back against the crowd making just enough space for one more person to fit in. She slipped beneath his arm right as the doors closed.

“I can’t believe we both managed to fit. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Somehow.”

The train lurched forward causing Ren to jerk forward. His palm slammed against the wall, narrowly missing her. He grunted with effort as he held back the crowd.

“Are you okay?!” she whispered frantically.

“Y-yeah. Just great...”

They were packed like sardines. If she tilted her head up they would be nose to nose. In fact, given their height difference his nose was hovering over her head. He was probably smelling a mixture of shampoo and sweat and other odors her hair had picked up. She tried not to think about it.

_He’s trying to give me as much room as he can, isn’t he? Do boys always produce this much body heat or did I just notice because I’m so close to him? So close..._

Ren grunted again and he tried to angle his bags away from her. Makoto quickly arranged their groceries between their feet.

“Ren,” she whispered. “Can you swing your bag this way? I’ll hold onto it.”

“Okay, but why?” he asked, as he did what she said.

“Poor Morgana. He must’ve gotten squished. Are you okay?” she whispered at the bag’s opening.

“He’s fine…” Ren muttered.

“I’ll live...” 

“See?”

“Being able to breathe is nice too.”

She lifted his bag between them. “It should just be a few stations. Please hold on till then.”

Morgana uttered a tolerant mew. They shared a quick smile before simultaneously looking down at their shoes.

“Um… Thanks for making room for me.” she whispered shyly.

Her hair brushed his chin. He swallowed.

“N-no problem.”

The train grinded to a halt. His chest bumped her forearms. She held her breath when he turned his body to shield her from passengers leaving and boarding the train.

“I-if there’s a seat you should take it.”

He stayed where he was, even as someone’s rolling suitcase accidentally knocked his leg.

“I’m fine. My stop’s coming up soon. But yours is a little further, right?”

“Not by that much…” she said, fidgeting with one of his bag straps.

“Still, even a ten minute delay would put you behind schedule, wouldn’t it?”

“I’d just have to make up for it, that’s all. Fortunately, I had some time to spare today. But this does help.”

“You’re always setting time aside to help us out. It’s the least I could do. And...I sorta, kinda wanted to ride the train together.”

His bangs entered her field of vision and she could hear the smile in his voice. Despite her pounding heartbeat she felt strangely calm. Calm and at peace. It was the strangest of paradoxes. But a pleasant one.

“Is that right? I was thinking the same thing...” she whispered back, hoping it was just loud enough for only him to hear.

She let herself drift away to the swaying of the train until his stop arrived, whereupon she promptly returned his bag and wished him a good evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:
> 
> -The “30 ingredients per day” was taken from the artbook. Makoto’s favorite foods are, “Fish, lightly flavoured dishes. She’s a health nut so she’s picky with nutritional balance. 30 ingredients per day, less than 5g of salt content per day, blueback fish have a lot of DHA… etc.”
> 
> -According to the artbook Sojiro’s favorite food, “Apart from curry and coffee he also likes bitter foods like oysters and wild plants, but since he’s considerate of Futaba’s tastes, they rarely appear on the dinner table.”
> 
> -Lavenza makes a cameo on the hand cream Makoto picks up in episode 14. Lavenza is one the woefully underused characters though technically we get to know two sides of her. I’ll take what cameos we can get and hope we’ll get to see her as a Velvet Room Attendant proper in future Persona games after P5: Scramble.
> 
> -During Rank 3, the protagonist stays quiet observes while Eiko blabbers on and then she and Makoto unexpectedly hit it off thanks to Buchimaru-kun and Eiko’s misunderstanding. So I had Ren here interject with his sarcastic thoughts...that may or may not be my own thoughts towards the situation. At any rate, he’s mostly there for moral support as Makoto seems determined to befriend this girl before inquiring more about her job. Before she would’ve just demanded the facts and maybe a lecture and a warning, but now she wants to get to know Eiko as a person before making a judgement call. It’s a small but clear effort that she’s trying to change her way of thinking.
> 
> -I wonder if the name Eiko was chosen on purpose. It could be a word play on A-ko as in “Girl A” as in random girl NPC Makoto decides to help.  
> -And then there’s her sister Biko… jk jk
> 
> -In Japanese, Eiko describes Makoto like a robot but she also adds an adjective (“chi no kayottanai” 血の通ったない) meaning compassionless or cold blooded. Like everything else she says, it comes across as rude but she’s not being mean necessarily.
> 
> -So in addition to Makoto perfectly following orders with no will of her own, she’s unemotional and unfeeling. That’s like calling Ren a delinquent. Both are false and once you get to know them you see they’re the complete opposite of those labels. In fact, they’re probably two of the most compassionate characters of the story.
> 
> -Makoto described as an emotionless robot reminded me of Tsukimoto from Ping Pong the Animation. He’s also described as a robot because he plays ping pong perfectly and methodically, and he hardly shows emotion and thus is often misunderstood by his peers. But underneath the surface he’s quite passionate. It just takes a good match with a good friend to bring it out. Don’t let the art style deter you if you haven’t seen it. In a mere 11 episodes, it accomplishes more than a seasonal anime with a decent budget could ever do in terms of pacing, relatable characters, fantastic character development for all the cast, emotional arcs, use of light and dark setting the tone and atmosphere, and natural conversation peppered with witticisms. Not to mention the stellar soundtrack.


	4. Rooftop Rendevous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch on the school rooftop.  
> Group study at Cafe Leblanc.  
> Is everyone going to be okay for finals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't expect to have too many group scenes but this gives a sense of where this fic would allegedly take place in the overall story.
> 
> Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ryuji stacked some spare desks, expanding the sitting area in the shade. Ren placed a can of soda next to him and moved one of the faulty desks to the other side.

“You and Makoto seem to be pretty close lately. Something you’re not telling me?”

“I asked her to tutor me and she’s been asking me to help with student council activities in exchange.”

“Sure that’s all?”

Ren didn’t have to look at Ryuji to know he was wearing that stupid, smug grin of his. He gripped the fence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“C’mon, man. You can tell me. Holding things in can give you indigestion!” He then took a long draught of fizzy water.

Ren shrugged. Each word he said only earned a skeptical “uh-huh” from his best friend.

“Makoto’s the most hardworking woman I know. She’s a valued friend. A respected colleague. She’s...she’s standing right behind me, isn’t she?”

“What are you guys talking about?” 

It was Ann.

“Just guy things?” said Ren, giving her an awkward smile.

Ryuji belched. “Hang on, hang on, hang on. Got an encore coming.” 

This time he held it like an opera tenor holds a long note. 

“Must be a barge coming through!” 

Ann rolled her eyes. “Real mature.”

“What did I miss?” 

Now it was Makoto!

“Nothing much.” Ann crossed her arms and made an Ann-like face. _Boys._

“Oh noes, it’s the Student Council President here to rat us out.” The blond monkey deadpanned.

“Oh?” She raised one brow and held aloft a plastic bag. “Then I suppose you won’t be having these sandwiches with us?”

“I’mvewwysorry!” Ryuji clapped his hands together and bowed his head. “It was just a joke! Seriously!”

Ren laughed quietly and went over to her. “What did you bring?”

“Nothing much,” she replied, revealing a box full of sandwiches. He could see scrambled eggs and greens peeking between slices of bread.

“They look delicious.”

“They’re spring greens and ham sandwiches with scrambled egg. There was a sale for eggs and yu choy sum - that’s the spring greens you see. And I had a whole loaf of bread I needed to use up quickly. So if you wouldn’t mind helping…”

He laughed again. It seemed she always had a tendency to overexplain whenever someone complimented her.

“I’ll have one.”

They sat in the shade and munched on sandwiches.

“These look amazing. And they taste amazing too.” Ann squealed as she reached for another. “These are the greenest veggies I’ve ever seen in a sandwich! Usually they’re kinda yellow or old-looking.”

Makoto brushed the crumbs off her skirt. “It’s pretty simple to keep them from yellowing. After you boil the greens to soften them, soak them in ice water and then drain.”

Ann nodded and considered cooking for herself more often. If she had time.

“The sauce is really good too. Keeps the sandwich from being too dry. Is it mayo and mustard?” said Ren as he peeled his sandwich apart, layer by layer.

“Close. I also added some honey and black pepper.” she replied, half-wanting to turn this into a guessing game.

“Good stuff, Makoto!” Ryuji scarfed down two at once and licked his fingers. “So guys, who d’you think we should target next?”

“Like, what’s the rush, Ryuji?” Ann laughed.

“C’mon, the Phantom Thieves don’t rest. The public’s waiting for us!” he exclaimed, stretching his arms wide.

“I’d rather we wait for Yusuke if we’re going to discuss this stuff.” said Ren, in between bites. 

_This is good. Like seriously good. How did she get the eggs so fluffy?_

Makoto nodded assent. “Also, I think we should have a codeword whenever we talk about um, ‘stuff’.”

“What are you worried about? Nobody’s gonna take a bunch of teenagers seriously.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him pointedly as did Ann. He waved them off.

“Exactly! We got Makoto to join us and it all worked out in the end! Amirite, Ren-Ren?”

He grinned that mischievous and increasingly irksome shark’s grin of his.

Ren coughed surreptitiously and adjusted his frames. “Well…yeah...”

“We don’t know who might be listening or what they might do with that information.” she cautioned. “I’d rather we not bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves.”

Ann raised her hand. “How about we just say it in English? ‘Phantom Thieves’?”

“Pentom sieves.” Ryuji parroted.

“Someone’s been failing English.” she said flatly.

“Shaddup! You just wanted to show off! Stupid native speakers...”

“Hehe. See if I help you on your finals.” she teased.

“Aww, who cares! We’re never gonna use English anyway! Lessee...we can just shorten it. Like Phan-Thief or something. Phan-site. Phan-Thief.”

“It just sounds like you’re talking about stairs.”

“Then _you_ come up with something Ren-Ren!” he groaned, shaking him by the shoulders.

“Ah, you almost made me drop my sandwich...”

“This conversation’s seriously going nowhere.” Ann whispered to Makoto.

“But at least they’re having fun. I think.”

Makoto laughed lightly as her gaze drifted towards Ren. He was smiling a lot more than when he first transferred and it filled her with inexplicable joy.

_He’s been through so much yet he’s able to smile like this. You’re incredible, Ren._

Right then he caught her eye and winked...or had blinked away some dust in his eye - is how she reasoned the momentary episode of tachycardia away.

Ryuji dusted off his pants. “We’re gonna go get something to drink. You ladies want anything?”

“Oh!” said Ann, waving her hand. “Oh! Shiruko!”

He chortled. “Try saying that five times fast. You, Makoto?”

“I’m fine. I have water.” she replied politely.

“You sure? Ren-Ren’s treating!”

“I am?”

Ryuji hooked an arm around him. “Didn’t we make a buttload of cash last time we were in Mementos? C’mon, get out your wallet.”

“I don’t carry it all with me…”

“Wow, look at Ryuji shaking down his best friend.” Ann drawled and walked over. “How much do we have anyway?”

The three of them spent more than a few minutes mentally adding up a handful of coins together but mostly because Ann’s pigtails kept falling in their line of sight. Makoto joined them and took one glance at the coins in Ren’s hand.

“That’s 800 yen total.”

“So it’s enough for four drinks and then some.” He looked at her and smiled. “What would you like?”

The choice was easy for her.

“Earl Green, if you don’t mind.”

**_Just like last time._ **

“Got it. We’ll be right back.”

***

Makoto sat one deskspace away from Ann. It was just the two of them on the rooftop now. A cool breeze blew by causing both girls to reach for their hair.

“The sandwiches were really good! Better than the cafeteria!” Ann piped up.

“T-thank you…I'm glad they were to your liking.” she mumbled.

“I like how you made them easy to eat!” she said, making a slicing motion.

“Yeah. I got that idea from a cooking channel. On the internet.”

“Really? That's cool!”

Ann crossed one leg over the other. Then she switched their positions. Makoto bundled the ends of her skirt.

“H-how’s Suzui-san doing? If I may ask?”

“She’s doing great. Rehab’s tough and all, but she’s tougher!” she said, flexing her bicep.

“Is that right? Have you gone to see her recently?”

Ann nodded excitedly. “Yeah, at first the doctors weren’t sure if she would walk again. But now, Shiho’s able to walk with leg braces and some additional assistance! You should see her go at it on the parallel bars. She’s sweating like crazy but she won’t quit until she’s made it to the end. It makes me want to keep doing my best. I can’t lose to her!”

“I’m glad to hear her recovery is going smoothly.” Makoto folded her hands together and sighed with relief. “Really glad. For both of you.”

“Hey, Makoto.” She patted her shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about stepping on anyone’s toes. We’re friends now so you can ask me about stuff.”

“Right.” She gave Ann a small smile. This was all part of changing herself and connecting with her peers - no, friend. 

“Ann, can I ask you for a favor? Keep an eye on the more rambunctious members on our team, would you?”

She winked. “Already am.”

They giggled.

The door to the school rooftop burst open. Ryuji held up two cans of juice triumphantly.

“Kept ya waiting! O-ho? What were you talking about without us?”

“Just girl things.” Ann preened.

“Aww, come on, Ann. You can tell me. Who’d know?”

“You.” she replied flatly, snatching her drink from him.

“Why do you gotta be so mean? I even brought you your drink!” he whined.

“Shut up! Girl things are for girl’s ears only!”

Ren walked past them and held the drink out to Makoto.

“Enjoy.” he said simply.

“Thank you.” She received the can with both hands.

He sat next to her. “I see you got my text. I really didn’t expect you to bring lunch for all of us when I said ‘come join us on the rooftop’. Hope it wasn’t last minute or anything.”

She tucked her hair back. “I bought too much bread again and it needed to be eaten quickly before it became stale so...”

“Really. Tasted quite fresh to me.”

She only fiddled with her hair. He chuckled.

“Thanks for sharing your sandwiches with us. They were really good.”

She beamed and nodded before inclining her head at the bickering blondes. “Are you sure it’s okay to leave them alone?”

He smirked. “See what you missed? Lunchtime will never not ever be boring when you’re with us.”

She smiled wryly.

When the bell rang, they quickly cleared the desks and packed away their things. Ryuji nudged Ren’s arm.

“By the way we’ll be showing up at your place on Sunday.” he said cheerily.

“Wait, what?”

“You’re coming too Makoto!”

“Eh?”

* * *

Makoto stood at the entrance of Leblanc Cafe with folded arms and heaved a long sigh. “Tell me why am I here again?”

“You’re one of us now, so of course you gotta help us. We’re in trouble if you don’t teach us, you know? Ain’t that right?” said Ryuji, glancing at Ren who nodded assent.

“That’s right.”

Makoto couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. She sighed again. “Even you’re saying such things? And you Yusuke? Don’t tell me they recruited you to help with finals.”

“I was promised food.”

Ann clapped her hands together. “Please, Makoto! We’re in deep trouble if you don’t!”

She pressed her index finger between the split in her bangs and sighed again. “Very well, I’ll help you all. By the way, what is this place? I didn’t have a chance to ask last time… The storekeeper doesn’t seem to be around. Is it okay for us to be here?”

There were nods all around as she looked about curiously.

“It’s Ren-Ren’s humble abode.”

Ann pointed up and mouthed, “ _Upstairs._ ”

“Really?!” she gasped, before she could stop herself.

_I knew his living situation was complicated but this is not quite what I had imagined._

“He’s got complicated circumstances…” Ryuji sighed through his teeth. “We can tell her about it, right? Actually, tell her yourself.”

She looked straight at him. He nodded very slightly.

_You don’t have to if you don’t want to._

_It’s okay._

Ren toyed with his bangs and inhaled slowly before speaking.

“It’s nothing too interesting. I was going home late one night and I heard two people arguing about something. A man and a woman. I got closer and I saw the woman first. Her blouse was torn. And...the man was trying to push her into his car. It’s exactly what it sounds like.” 

He grimaced. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryuji and Ann nod in sympathy. Yusuke sat hunched over in his seat motionless, his expression grim. They all remembered when Ren shared his past over nabe but it didn’t make it any less painful hearing his story for the second time. 

“She screams at me for help. I wasn’t gonna walk away from that, so I sort of got between her and the man. He tries to shove me but he was so piss drunk he fell over and cracked his skull. That’s when the police came and he accuses me of attacking him. The woman says the same thing. And well, long story short the cops bought their side of the story and arrested me. The courts decided I was guilty and put me on probation and my parents had to send me away. So that’s why I’m living here now.”

Her countenance fell with each detail he relayed. Everything was wrong about this. The justice system. The woman who lied. The drunk man who got away scot free. Ren who did the right thing but was punished.

She shook her head in dismay. “That’s…! That’s terrible!”

Ren didn’t recount his story to be pitied nor did he paint himself as the victim. Even so, his smile was so gentle yet so sad and it made her heart ache. Makoto wanted to do nothing more than cross the room and embrace him in that moment, were it not for propriety and her own inhibitions keeping her anchored to the floor.

When she locked eyes with him and offered her sympathy, his eyes seemed to spark with several clashing emotions. Emotions Makoto could not decipher yet she hoped he felt understood, that she felt his pain.

_He’s been treated unfairly and yet that didn’t stop him from helping people. He could have chose to avoid people so he’d never get in trouble like that again. It’s only been three months but to live under the weight of all the lies, rumors, and disparaging looks every day without breaking..._

_No, even before that. What did his family think? What did his friends and classmates back home think of him? What would I have done if I was in his place? You really are strong, Ren. I won’t let anyone badmouth you. Not if I can help it._

With his past briefly summarized, Ren dropped her gaze and sighed quietly as did Makoto. She pursed her lips, contemplating what she had been told, what she could have asked him had it just been the two of them. She sensed there was a lot more he wanted to say. But did he trust her enough to share such thoughts?

Ryuji clapped his best friend on the shoulder. “Ann, Yusuke, and me are pretty much the same too. I mean, it’s not as bad as him though. There’s just something we can’t ever put up with. That’s why we all became Phantom Thieves.”

“Hey,” said Morgana, who had been quiet since Ren recounted his past. “Don’t forget me.”

“I know, I know. We’re all part of the team.” Ryuji entreated. “Speakin’ of, Makoto’s the only one who wasn't directly connected to the Palace Ruler but she still joined us. Does that mean there's someone’s heart you wanna change?”

_Oh yeah. We never asked her that. I wonder if she has anyone…_

Makoto smiled her most enigmatic smile. “...That’s a secret.”

_Which means she’s not ready. Maybe when we get to know her a little better we can ask again. Still, who could it be? I wonder if she’d tell me?_

But telling Ryuji something was “secret” was akin to daring him to cross over a “No Boys Allowed” sign.

“Ooh, there’s someone like that? You could just tell us, you know. You don’t gotta be so cold.”

Makoto casually brushed her hair back. “I thought we were here to study for exams, yes?”

“Uh, not really…” Ryuji mumbled and kicked at a spot on the ground.

“Is that so?” She took one step towards the door. “It’s fine if I leave then?”

_NO! Please stay!_

“Kidding! Just kidding!” Ryuji lowered his head. “Please teach us. I can’t fail this time...”

Ann dove into one of the booth seats and spread out her notebooks and pink pencil case. “Let’s get started already! Makoto, you can sit next to me.”

Makoto fished her textbooks out of her bag. “Okay, what do you need help with first?”

“Umm, English?”

Ren and Ryuji sat opposite of them. Morgana sat between them watching them work. Yusuke got out his test materials and reviewed them. Ren smiled to himself when Makoto brought out her Buchimaru-kun pencil case.

“Hmm, what was this term? It’s ‘phobia’ so it’s a fear of some kind...” She tapped her pencil on her chin thoughtfully. Ann glanced at her notebook.

“I think it’s a fear of open spaces. You don’t hear it that often though.”

Makoto looked at her in surprise. Ann gave her a confident grin.

“Leave vocabulary and long sentences to me. I suck a proper grammar, though…”

“Screw English.” Ryuji huffed. “No one speaks English in Japan!”

“You live in Tokyo! What are you gonna do if you bump into a lost tourist?” Morgana exclaimed.

“Google translate? I dunno. Help me out with something I can use in real life. Like these uh, trig functions.”

“Oh, I know how to solve those problems.” said Ren, a little too eagerly. “I had some help from… I mean...”

Ryuji was grinning smugly. “Uh-huh. I see.”

Ren cleared his throat. “What’s cosine of 60 degrees, Ryuji? Answer in five seconds or you’re eating one coffee bean for each problem you get wrong.”

Ryuji gulped. “Please no punishment games! This is torture enough already!”

Yusuke looked up. “Can you eat coffee beans straight from the bag? May I try one?”

“Yeah, but no.” said Ren. “Here, you can have a bag of chips.”

A little while later, Ann groaned in frustration as she moved on to reading comprehension. “Explain the writer’s feelings…? What’s the point in that?”

Ryuji threw his hands up in surrender and smacked his head on his textbook. “It’s impossible! I can’t memorize all these formulas… Why can’t I just absorb information like this? Why couldn’t I have been born a super genius? Why can’t I...ugh, too tired...can’t think...”

Makoto exchanged glances with Ren. “Why don’t we take a break?”

“Yeah,” Ren agreed. “Let’s see what’s on the news.”

The TV played a live recording of Tokyo’s prime time talk show. The TV Reporter in a stiff blue suit wore a plastic smile as the camera panned between him and his guest.

“And that was the follow-up report on the suspect Kaneshiro. Now, Akechi-san...”

Six heads jerked up and turned towards the TV.

“This case is said to be the result of the Phantom Thieves’ actions, but in actuality, is this true?”

Akechi folded his gloved hands together. “Considering how a calling card was scattered about, I believe there’s no mistaking that. The question is what the Phantom Thieves actually did. If they tampered with a suspect’s heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity of any confession.”

“So then, by tampering with hearts, the Phantom Thieves are fabricating crimes that may not exist?” asked the TV Reporter.

“Say that to my face, why don'tcha?” Ryuji growled.

Ann shushed him.

“We can’t deny the possibility. There’s no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing the hidden injustices in society. However, if this is done by sidestepping the law, their way of thinking is very dangerous.” Akechi’s tone was neutral but he could not hide the craftiness behind his eyes. He was throwing out tantalizing presumptions that played on the public’s imagination.

“So in a way, they’re outlaws.” 

The TV Reporter was clearly trying not to get ahead of himself.

“Yes.” he said with a sly grin. “They’re no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked.”

“I see. So what do you think-”

Ryuji smashed the mute button.

“Listen to him blab on and on! Treating us like _we’re_ the bad guys! What the hell does he know?!” he spat. “At least we’re actually DOING something about them! And the police get all the credit! Uh, you’re welcome!”

Ann twirled her pigtails. “Just let them say whatever they want. We did the right thing. Nothing is going to change my mind.”

Makoto clenched her fists. “If we let Kaneshiro be, how many more students, how many young women would have been his victims? How many lives would he have kept trapped in debt and addiction? It makes me sick just thinking about it.”

“Exactly. Besides, more people are starting to understand that what we’re doing is right, after all.”

“When I’m walkin’ around town, I hear a lot more people talkin’ about us too. And the forum’s all hyped up! Man! When’s the next Palace?” Ryuji exclaimed with an ever-expanding grin on his face.

“Patience, young Padawan.” said Yusuke between chip munches.

“Whuzzat?”

“Don’t get pompous over dealing with some street thug. Save it for after we deal with a bigger target.” Morgana sniffed.

_From yakuza crime boss to street thug. It’s funny how our perspectives can change once we take control of the situation. Still, aren’t we getting a little overconfident…?_

Ryuji rubbed his hands together. “That’s the plan from the start! We just need a huge target and then we’ll be rollin’ in moolah and prestige! And then the ladies’ll be all over me!”

“Yeah, that last part is never gonna happen.” Ann retorted.

“WHA-?”

"I'm surprised Ryuji even knew the word 'prestige'." Yusuke muttered.

“But I doubt he knows the kanji for it.” Morgana snickered.

Makoto cleared her throat. “About finding our next target, it may be best if we start thinking about it. But maybe at a later time.”

“Are you gonna give me grief again?” he groaned. “Seriously, there’s no one here but us. It’s not like someone’s bugged the place. Ya know everyone who’s approached us either joined us or we beat the snot out of them. So maybe it’s a good thing?”

Ren shrugged. “This place doesn’t get a lot of traffic and there aren’t any customers right now, so it should be fine to talk here.”

“Thank you, Ren-Ren!” 

“Talk. Not shout.”

He kicked back and propped up one leg. “Heh. I’ll bet we’ll find one in no time. The wind’s blowin’ in our direction and everything! I feel like we won’t lose to anything right now.”

Makoto tapped her notes. “We should probably focus on passing our exams before deciding on what we’ll do next.”

“Don’t remind me!” he whined and slumped down.

“Think of it like a reward!” Ann clapped her hands together. “Like treating yourself to a big, fluffy crepe after a long photoshoot! Mmm~!”

“I’ll try…” Ryuji suddenly shot up in his seat. “Hey! That reminds me - the celebration party. Weren’t we gonna do it after exams?”

“I believe so, yes.” said Makoto in a tone implied there would be pain that if he didn’t focus soon.

“Where should we go? Gimme some motivation!” He looked round the room for ideas.

“The last one was a buffet at a hotel.” Morgana remarked. “We haven’t gone anywhere since.”

Yusuke stopped mid-munch. “A buffet you say?!”

“Where would be good…?” Ann asked, rocking side to side dreamily.

Makoto sighed quietly to herself. The ratio of group study time to breaks was not ideal.

“Hotel buffet, nabe, and then… I guess we should stick with the food theme?” Ren murmured as he ticked off one finger per event.

_Well, I guess it’s fine..._

Ann suddenly gasped and pointed at Ryuji. “I got it! The fireworks festival!”

Ryuji pointed back. “Oh yeah, it’s that season, huh!” 

Ren perked up. “Fireworks?”

Makoto smiled at his enthusiasm. “That’s sounds good to me.”

Yusuke polished off the last bag of chips. “It’s hard to ignore a buffet, but I’ll take the beauties of summer. Still, I demand that we feast during the festival as well.”

Even Morgana was atwitter. “Will there be yukatas? Will you guys be wearing one?”

_I know just the one. I just need to find it. I wonder if Ren will be wearing one... No! Concentrate!_

_Makoto in a yukata…_

“All right! Fireworks festival it is! Let’s look for a good one!”

Ryuji popped out his phone but Makoto planted one solid textbook soundly on the table.

“Now we have our goal in sight let’s get down to business, shall we? To that end, I will personally make sure each one of you works on where you’re weakest. Failure is not an option. Are we clear?”

The group gulped audibly and nodded meekly.

_Please be gentle..._

***

After a productive study session, Morgana disappeared in search of a sunny spot for a nap, and the rest of the brain-drained Thieves dragged themselves to the station, also in need of a nap. Everyone had gone home but Makoto hovered around the front of the cafe.

She gazed at the cafe’s sign. “Cafe Leblanc…”

“What about it?” Came Ren’s voice from behind her. He had just returned from taking out the trash.

_How does he keep sneaking up on me like that?_

“It’s nothing. The name is familiar but I just can’t place it. I forgot who I heard it from.”

“Maybe a magazine? Or a blog post? Not to brag but this place has been featured in a recent foodie article.”

She shook her head. He gestured at the door.

“So, I’m just gonna clean up some more. You're welcome to hang out here or do you wanna come in or...?”

“Oh, I...may I?”

Five minutes later, Makoto found herself sitting in one of the bar seats while Ren wiped down the counters.

“I can help.” she insisted again.

“It’s fine, I got it. This part of my agreement for living here.”

“I see…”

His phone pinged.

“Your phone’s ringing!” she called.

“Who is it?”

“Ryuji. He sent you a text.”

He wiped around the siphons. “Read it out loud for me.”

She blinked. Was it really alright?

“Um, ‘Dropped you a link. Check it out.’”

“Check what out?” 

His hand suddenly appeared next to hers and he unlocked his phone. She nearly jumped.

“Ohh. Yeah. That place. Wanna see?”

She peered over his shoulder as he scrolled through the pictures. “Is that a ramen shop? 

“Yeah, in Ogikubo. Ryuji’s been wanting to go for the longest time. But not when he’s hungry. It has to be when he’s super extra hungry.”

She giggled. “A bit extreme but I suppose that makes sense. Hunger is the best spice as they say. Hmm, the last time I went to a ramen shop was with my father. I wonder if that’s the same shop we went to all those years ago?”

_Then why don’t we go sometime? Together? For dinner?_

But Ren kept his mouth shut when he saw that same sad smile.

She laughed suddenly. “Sometimes my father would stop by a ramen shop for a quick bite to eat when he was on duty. I mentioned before he was a police officer, right? I thought he was lucky; he could eat ramen whenever he wanted and one day I told him when I grew up I wanted to be a police officer, just like he was.”

“So you could eat ramen too whenever you wanted?” 

She shook her head, slightly amused. “You see, my father was a hardworking man; tough on the outside but extremely gentle deep down. He set an example of how an officer of the law should be. He detested the corruption in our society and worked tirelessly to bring it to justice. I wanted to be just like him. So when I told him I wanted to be a police officer too, he was glad to hear me say that, but quick to point out that he didn’t want me doing something so dangerous. Practical man, wasn’t he?”

“Well, yeah.” 

“I had completely forgotten about that dream to be honest...” she murmured, lowering her eyes.

He slipped his phone in his pocket and leaned on the counter. “What about now?” 

She bit her lip and frowned. “I’m not so sure…”

_“Father died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us. Isn’t it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation!? Right now, you’re use---”_

“Makoto? Is everything okay?”

“Huh? Yes. I think I’m just tired from studying.” She touched her forehead gingerly. “Maybe some coffee would be good...though the owner isn’t here right now. Is there anything you’d recommend?”

“I could...” He brushed his hair back. “Just ask Boss for the house blend and you should be good.” 

_Boss still says I overgrind the coffee sometimes. I can’t serve her bitter coffee. But if I get good enough then maybe..._

“Boss?”

“His name is Sojiro-san but he tells everyone to call him Boss.”

“I see. House blend. I’ll keep that in mind.” Her gaze drifted towards the staircase.

Ren stretched his arms as casually as he could. “I’m kinda tired from studying too.”

Her eyes snapped back to him. “Hmm?”

“I’m gonna brew some green tea. Want some? It’s matcha.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Ren disappeared into the kitchen. She leaned on her forearms. Her eyes traveled up and down the rows of assorted coffee beans and she found herself slowly relaxing, slowly slipping into a pensive and sentimental mood.

_Today I learned a little bit of his past. And he learned some of mine. About father._

_Father, you defended those who were ostracized when no one else did. And Ren. He’s the same. You both couldn’t abandon those in need. Even though it was dangerous. Even though it cost you. But how? Where does that strength come from? Maybe if I talk with him more, I’ll find my own answer. I’m sure of it._

Although she was unaware of it at the time, in her heart of hearts, she had already summed up those thoughts in one wish:

 _I_ _want to know more about you, Ren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:  
> -As you've probably noticed, I've spread out Rank 3 over a few chapters. I hoped to draw out some parallels between her father's principles and sense of justice with Ren's as Makoto wavers over her own. Makoto questioning the point of studying, Buchimaru-kun, and Eiko's texts will crop up in their conversation next chapter.
> 
> -The “respected colleague” line was basically lifted from a [scene from Justice League Unlimited](https://youtu.be/OIuQ9CONJ98%20). When Green Lantern (John Stewart) asks what’s going on between him and Wonder Woman (Diana), Batman (Bruce Wayne) makes those excuses, I mean logical statements(!) on how he sees Diana and why he won’t pursue a relationship. Cut to Wonder Woman smirking right behind him. She knows how play it cool. Much dubious mm-hmms from Green Lantern. 
> 
> -Phantom Thieves in Japanese is “Kaitou-dan (怪盗団)”. So the joke is if you shorten it to “kaidan” it sounds like you’re saying stairs (階段) in Japanese.  
> -Incidentally the Phan-site is shortened to “Kai-chan (怪盗ch,)” in Japanese. Kudos to the localization team for the clever name.
> 
> -If not for D.N.Angel I would not have known about the concept of “phantom thieves”. Is the manga still on hiatus? Will we get to see the ending before Hunter x Hunter’s? Or Berserk? lol
> 
> -Yusuke’s pretty quiet during the 7/10 study session scene. I’m assuming he tuned everyone out until food was mentioned.


	5. Koi Amid the Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another park nearby Inokashira Park. Ueno Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thank you everyone for reading so far! If I don’t get the next chapter out before March, it is because I’ll be working on my stories for Shumako Week 2021. I look forward to seeing everyone’s entries and I hope you’ll read some of my stories and perhaps share your thoughts!
> 
> -Excited for Scramble/Strikers?  
> Look forward to more Shumako moments both subtle and overt!

Metal clashed with metal. Swift blade strokes rent the air and echoed and faded away into the deep. Hooves stamped the ground. Dirt sprayed everywhere as the horse and its rider turned swiftly to confront those who dared encroach on its territory. Two turnip-headed sprites caromed into each other as they fled from being trampled beneath merciless hooves.

Mona brandished his scimitar. “Let’s take them down!”

Joker sailed through the air and fired several shots in quick succession, nailing one of the sprites in the head. Queen quickly calculated the speed and distance of the other sprite charging towards Joker, took aim and pegged it with her revolver. It squealed and tripped. Cursings and cries of foul play were cut short as it disintegrated into specks of dust. Skull had Captain Kidd strike lighting about the field, paralyzing all remaining enemies. Joker grinned and called for a synchronized attack. 

The Phantom Thieves surrounded the last Shadow and aimed various long ranged weapons at it.

“This is a Hold Up!” Panther shouted. Her Tommy Gun was ready to spray bullets if it made one false move. 

Joker stepped forward, keeping his pistol trained on the fallen knight. “Let’s talk, shall we?”

The knight and his horse were slumped on the ground, all but ready to surrender. It gripped its lance defiantly.

"Just who do you think you are? Waltzing into MY territory large as life, acting like I owe YOU something! Do you know who I am?!"

“No, but I know who I am.” Joker responded dryly.

The knight slammed its lance on the ground. "Shut up, smartass! That just makes me want to punch you in your stupid smug face!!"

Joker didn’t flinch. “Let’s just calm down now.”

“No one tells ME what to do! Least of all some clown shoes-wearing bastard!”

The Shadow decided it was high time to seek new territory, even if it meant discarding its steed, but was stopped cold in its tracks.

“Wrong answer.” Queen said coldly. She leveled her persuader. “We’re not done with you yet.”

The Shadow tumbled backwards over his horse. “I beg of you, spare me! Is it gold that you seek? Silver? Name it and it’s yours!”

“I’m not interested in cash or precious metals.” Joker intoned sternly. 

“Nonsense! What man could resist such riches? Don’t act so tough. We can work out some sort of deal, can’t we?”

Joker lowered his handgun. “The one trying to act tough is you. Come now, this manner of speech is not befitting of you, Sir Knight.”

The War-hungry Horseman halted. “You can see this form? Who are you? What do you want from me?”

“My name is of no consequence. You would know me better by what I and my comrades stand for.” He gestured to his cadre. “We are they who defend the weak and crush the strong from the shadows. Join my cause.”

"Join you?” He said curiously. “Then answer me this...what kind of person was I to you?"

"That doesn't matter."

The knight hung his head in shame and so did his horse. "Oh...I suppose I never had much of a presence. I'm just a failure. I guess that’s why I ended up here." 

"That's not what I mean. Sir Knight, you are more than the sum of your past mistakes.” he said, holstering his gun. “What matters is what you choose to do now. Join me and I’ll show you that you were not meant to be stuck in a place like this."

"I see... It seems I've forgotten something very important. Perhaps you and I are kindred spirits.” The War-hungry Horseman raised his head and set his lance down. “Forgive my impertinence. This knight is at your service from this day forth. Call on Eligor and I will fight for you."

The knight and his horse faded into particles of light. They were swept up by the wind and subsequently molded and absorbed by Joker’s mask.

"That's a new one, isn't it?" Mona's tail swished back and forth with excitement.

“One more for your monster collection, eh, Joker?” said Skull, nudging his shoulder.

Joker traced his mask. “Had my eye on it since Kamoshida’s Castle. Didn’t think I’d see it here.”

“First it threatened you then it tried to flee. Was the one in the Palace a coward too?” inquired Fox.

Skull rolled his eyes. “Psh. I woulda just blasted him away with Captain Kidd if it tried to run.”

“But it didn’t thanks to Queen’s quick thinking.” Panther chimed in.

Queen pretended to be preoccupied with reloading her revolver. “I-I just had a feeling it was going to run away. That’s all.”

_I just didn’t like how it was speaking to Ren._

Joker flashed his signature smirk. “Thanks for backing me up. That Shadow would’ve gotten away if you hadn’t stopped him in his tracks.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I just did what came naturally as the team advisor.” She returned his confident grin with a shy one. “But, um, I’m glad to be of service...”

“Of course, uh…”

They fiddled with their hair simultaneously.

Skull snerked. “Let us know when you guys are done goofing off...unless you need a moment. Alone. Just the two-”

Panther bopped his head. “Knock it off, Skull.”

Joker ruffled his coat. “Right. So, uh, I think we’re done here. Mona, you ready to go? Hey?”

Mona was gazing out into murky tunnels. One of his ears twitched.

Joker knelt beside him. “Mona. What it is?”

The navigator shook his head. “Nothing. You want to head back to the entrance now, right?”

Joker nodded.

**_~Good work. Now returning to the real world.~_ **

The howling wind transitioned to the sound of chattering voices and train whistles. Ren popped his ears. Beside him, Ryuji stretched his arms and yawned.

The Phantom Thieves stepped into the sunlight, as if they had just emerged with the rest of the subway riders.

Makoto’s hand flew to her side when she felt her phone vibrate. “Excuse me, I’ve got a call.”

She went to find a more quiet corner and settled herself between two pillars of concrete. 

Ann waved to them. “Just got a call from work. Bye-bye!”

“See ya, Ann.” Ryuji yawned again.

“Good luck with the modeling…” Makoto looked up from her phone and trailed off. Ann had already mixed in with the crowd.

Ryuji clapped Ren on the back before heading in the same direction as Ann. “Gotta jet. Text me if something interesting happens.”

Yusuke bowed his head politely. “I also must be going now. Have a good afternoon.”

***

Ren slipped his hands into his pockets and walked a ways away from the foot traffic. He had the whole day before him. It was the middle of summer and the possibilities for fun seemed as limitless as the sky. He looked back. Makoto was still scrolling through her messages. He looked at his watch, glanced at her again, and began fiddling with his hair.

Morgana wriggled out of Ren’s bag and popped up on his shoulder.

His fangs gleamed. “I’m just gonna walk around the city for a while. You can continue your little mating ritual.”

Borrowing Ren’s shoulder as a launch pad, Morgana sprung towards the wall but Ren jerked sideways causing the cat to yowl and scramble for purchase in the most undignified manner, when he missed his mark. But his quick reflexes allowed him to catch the edge of the wall and hoist himself up. Then he casually scratched his ear, stretched, and strutted off like nothing had happened.

 _Yeah. He would just_ **_love_ ** _me to believe he had that all planned out._

Ren rolled his eyes and turned to find Makoto looking right at him.

“Oh. Hey.”

“I thought I heard a cat yowling just now. Was that Morgana?”

“Dunno, maybe? Anyway, I’m just gonna...” He jerked his thumb in a random direction. “You going this way too?”

She nodded. 

They walked side by side. Ren casually stepped to Makoto’s left - the side with oncoming traffic.

_Honestly. Why must you be so considerate?_

She shouldered her bag. He shouldered his too. Whether by coincidence or a case of echo phenomenon, she couldn't say.

_We’re just a pair of high school teens toting brown bags on opposite shoulders on a warm, sunny day. Wearing white tops. And dark bottoms._

_Hey…_

_What a silly observation. But..._

**_We kinda match._ **

_Where are we going anyway?_

_I just decided to go where he was going since I didn’t feel like going home quite yet - Oh!_

“D-do you have work at Rafflesia today?”

“Yeah, later. But it’s okay if I don’t go. I can just show up whenever and they’ll still pay me.”

Her jaw dropped. “Really?!”

He snickered. “I’m just kidding. But the hours are really flexible. It’s nice.”

“It’s hard to tell when you’re joking sometimes.” she said, pursing her lips.

“Should I hang a ticker board around my neck that tells you when I’m joking?”

“That would be helpful.” she smirked. 

He snickered again. “So what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing in particular. Actually…” She sighed dejectedly. “My class had a practice entrance exam...and my score dropped significantly.”

“Oh no!” he gasped. “Is it because we took up all your time when we made you help us study?”

“No! Of course not! Wait - Ren! Geez...”

She pouted when she saw that mischievous smirk of his.

“Then is it because of Thieves work?” he asked quietly.

“No, I’ve been studying as much as ever.” She lowered her eyes. “But lately, I’ve been questioning the point of getting good grades. Am I just doing it to fulfil the high expectations my sister has set for me? Or to earn the recommendations of my teachers? When I asked Eiko about it she said-”

“Eiko?”

Her head snapped up. “Don’t you remember? The girl we talked to in the Student Council Room. We asked her about the job she has at the ‘salon’ in Shinjuku.”

He laughed breezily. “Yeah, I do. I just wanted to hear it directly from you. So, what’d she say?”

“Honestly, you’re so...” she sighed, smiling in spite of herself. “As I was saying, when I voiced my concerns to her, she shot back with a question of her own. How would I benefit from going to a top university? And I...couldn’t come up with a good answer. I just thought doing what others expected of me was the best way forward. The well trodden path where I wouldn’t trouble anyone, where there would be fewer chances for mistakes. But now I’m not satisfied with that answer.”

Her pace slowed and she stared at the pebbles on the ground. “What do I want to be? How do I want to be?”

He gazed up at the sky. “I think that’s something everyone wonders about when they’re growing up.”

She also squinted up at the sky. Cumulus clouds passed over them like grand ships traveling to distant lands. 

“What did you want to be when you were a kid?” she asked wistfully.

“I dunno. I never really had any crazy dreams or any specific goals. Like becoming an astronaut, or a doctor, or a voice actor. Or the Pirate King.” He stretched his neck. “But now… It’s not so much a career choice but more of a general goal. If I can continue to help my friends and those around me, then that’s enough for me.”

“Helping people, huh? That’s a wonderful goal and I’m sure you’ll achieve it in whatever you choose, Ren.” She smiled at him in admiration. “Actually, that’s what my sister said when she decided to major in law. I thought I might do the same.”

“You want to be a lawy- prosecutor?”

She laughed wryly. “If you asked me that before I joined the Phantom Thieves, my answer would have been yes. But currently, they’re the ones who are trying to stop the Phantom Thieves! What am I supposed to do, turn myself in?”

_If that happens, we’ll have to break you out. If it comes down to it._

***

They turned the corner. Ren took the side with oncoming traffic. It seemed to be habit for him. She smiled to herself. 

“Eiko keeps asking about you. She may be a chatty person but she knows how to keep a secret. She hasn’t told anyone about your involvement with me. Although… she still thinks you’re my boyfriend. I keep correcting her but she thinks it's my way of telling her to keep it a secret.”

“So let her.”

“Eh?” Her steps screeched to a halt.

He cleared his throat. “I mean, you’re just wasting your breath if she won’t believe you no matter what you say.”

“But is that alright with you?” she asked carefully.

“If that gives you something to talk about then why not use it to steer the conversation to her interests? We can clear things up when this is over.” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Like, um, when she asked you about your plans for college, did you ask her what she planned to do after graduating?”

Makoto winced. “Ooh. Just between you and me, her grades aren’t exactly up to college standard… But the funny thing is, she’s not even worried. She said her parents can just get her a job through their connections.”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s kinda irresponsible.”

“Isn’t it? It’s nice she can rely on her parents but this is her life, not theirs. But I suppose that’s another way of approaching things...” She clutched her chest. “She’s not even worried about the future. Even if she fails high school, she can still move forward with her life. I wonder if she knows how fortunate she is?”

Ren hummed in agreement. The conversation lulled and they were content to stroll along introspectively. Makoto glanced at him. He seemed to be taking in his surroundings, actively observing and gleaning information about the world around him. 

Ren didn’t look at her the way most people did. They were either scared of her, or had this judgmental look in their eye, or they stared at her from afar as if she were some exotic, dangerous creature. She always seemed to need a reason or explanation for her being there and if she didn’t meet their expectations or hold their interest, she was rebuffed and overlooked. But when Ren looked at her, when he spoke to her, she felt like she was being taken seriously. She felt acknowledged.

He caught her eye then and jerked his head to the right. Makoto thought he was drawing her attention to one of the crossroads when he began to amble off the main road.

“Ren? Where are you going?”

“No, I just... Was wondering where this goes…”

His feet lead him down a paved path. Makoto found herself following him in spite of herself. The path became a fleet of intersecting wooden walkways and bridges that wove through a peaceful park.

They saw ducks feeding. They saw dragonflies darting to and fro over the aquatic plants. They saw photographers capturing the pond’s reflections and a sea of lotus plants within arm’s reach.

“Oh, look!” she exclaimed. “Lotuses. They haven’t bloomed yet though.”

She reached out and touched one of the leaves. The thick, glossy pads shimmered in the sunlight. They were smooth and fibrous to touch and the sight of koi fish swimming between the roots delighted her.

“I didn’t know you could get this close before…”

“Makoto, look over there.”

In the middle of the pond stood a lone stem that rose above the mud and mire, higher than the rest of the lotus plants. Its sepals folded back, revealing a soft pink bud that looked all the more vivid against the lush, verdant backdrop. They could see the buttery yellow core peeking through the petals, partially unfurled.

“I’ll bet that will be the first. Then the rest will follow, I’m sure.”

“Yeah…”

She raised her phone, considering whether or not she wanted to take a picture when a text message came in.

“Ah! Eiko just sent me another picture. Look at all the different sized Buchimaru-kun plushies she has! Her parents bought her every single one - and not just on birthdays and Christmas. They’ll buy her just about anything she wants. Honestly! I think she could cover her bed from head to toe with all of them.”

She beamed as she scrolled down. Each picture had a Buchimaru-kun emoticon underneath it.

“And they even make Buchimaru-kun emoticons. I didn’t know that! I really like this one. Look how happy he looks here!”

He couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear over her childlike joy.

“Do you wish you had that many stuffed animals?”

“Maybe when I was a child. I was... a bit of a spoiled brat back then.” she said with a small smile. It was the sort of smile you had when thinking back to something stupid you did in childhood but after learning your lesson, you could freely laugh and talk about it.

“I find that very hard to believe.” he said wryly.

“It’s true though. Just ask my sister - although I doubt you’ll ever meet her, let alone speak with her given how busy she is.” She gazed out at the pond, shading her eyes with one hand. “Looking back, I’m glad my father didn’t buy me anything and everything I wanted. Even when I had a poor attitude. He taught me money was a resource to be used wisely. So when he bought that pencil case for me, I was very surprised. But very happy. I feel like I’m able to treasure what I have instead of always wanting more. Oh, look. The photos just keep coming. Wait - isn’t this the same one only from a different angle?”

Ren inclined his head at her phone. 

“Looks like you’ve been talking to her a lot.”

“Only recently. But I think I’ve gotten to know her a little better. You could even say we’ve grown somewhat close because of those calls.” She smiled at him and clasped her hands together triumphantly. “So. I was able to make one thing very clear to her: That you’re not a delinquent. All those rumors about you at school are fake.”

"You don’t have to worry about that.” Ren sighed and looked down at his shoes. His bangs drifted over his eyes. “It doesn't really matter. People will believe what they want."

She frowned. "Every day I hear students whispering behind your back in the halls. Every day! How can you stand it?"

"Sometimes it helps to have a friend to talk to." he stated simply, staring absently into the water.

"But still, you shouldn't have to put up with this!" she cried, clenching her fists. She almost wanted to take him by the shoulders and give him a good shake. “I might not be able to convince the whole school but if more people knew, even one more person, then eventually we could dispel those rumors!”

“And then what?” he muttered, gripping the fence. And he sounded almost miserable.

Makoto forced herself to slow her breathing when she realized her blood pressure was spiking. “I...I don’t know. I just hate seeing you get ostracized. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

The light returned to his eyes then, bright and fierce, and she beheld that same expression of when he told her of his circumstances. It was open, honest, and it struck her to her core, pleading with her to look deeper, to those feelings that could not yet be fully expressed in words. But just like before, she could not decipher them and it left her at a loss for words. 

"I'd rather have one girl know the truth about me than the entire school. She’s the one who believes me. She's the one who counts."

With his gaze transfixed on her, she forgot about controlling her breathing momentarily. Her lower lip trembled. Within her own heart were feelings like a caged fire, raging to be released. 

"B-but it’s not just me. You also have others who know what actually happened. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana..."

"Right. Those are the ones who matter.” Ren took one step towards her. “Including you."

“This is the first time I’ve been told something like that…” A weight settled in her chest and she made herself take slow, deep breaths. “People normally say I’m ‘cold’ or ‘always on guard’, among other things and I just endured it until one day I… well, you know. You were there. So I thought, well, I assumed we were the same. But now I see that you’re a lot better at handling your emotions than me so I apologize if I did something unnecessary."

She shuffled backwards to give them some space but Ren motioned for her to stay.

“Rumors die once the next big thing comes along. That’s how it always goes. Those people are just looking for something to kill time. So what’s it to them if they know my story? But thank you. No one’s ever really spoken up for me. I’m not really used to it...” 

He trailed off returning his gaze towards the pond. She also directed her gaze at the sea of lotus, tapping her fingers on the fence.

“I know how that feels.” she said quietly. “I always felt like I had to defend my own actions - until I met you. I just wanted to do something for you.” 

His thank yous always sounded so sincere but this one had a quality of shyness that made her blush all the more. She had learned something new about him. 

"Anyway, these lotuses are quite beautiful."

He ran one finger along the fence. “Do you like lotus...flowers?”

“I never gave it much thought before. But now that I’ve come here and seen them up close I can say, yes.” She looked at the lone lotus thriving in the sunlight, before turning back and smiled warmly at him. 

“I do like lotus flowers. They’re beautiful.”

“I see.” He pushed up his frames, hiding a blush and a smile behind one hand.

From behind them came a deep fruity laugh. They both turned to see a man of retirement age, toting a thermos, a tripod, a teleconverter, and a backpack stuffed with camera equipment.

“You young’uns should’ve come in the morning! That’s when the lotus are in full bloom. Now there’s a sight to see! Enjoy the rest of your day. I recommend visiting Boat Pond if you plan to go in further.” said the seasoned photographer as he packed away his equipment. He tipped his straw hat at them as he walked past.

***

They took a different path out of what they now knew was Shinobazu Pond.

“Who knew Ueno Park had such a beautiful lotus pond?” she remarked, as they walked down the cool, paved pathway shaded by deep green trees.

“I was just curious. I see that road whenever I pass by and I always wanted to see where it lead.” he said, rubbing his neck.

“Is that how you keep finding these interesting places?” she said, grinning at him widely.

He grinned back. “Sometimes.”

There was a spring in her step now. She could have skipped down the road and perhaps all the way to the station.

“It’s not a bad way to broaden one’s horizons.”

“And it’s even better with a friend.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

_I always walk the same roads without looking around much. So everything’s familiar to me. Familiar but mundane._

_But when I’m with him, everything feels like a new discovery._

Skyscrapers and high-rise buildings could be seen over the trees. They seemed to enclose the pond like the walls of a stadium. The sky served as a blue dome and the sun a spotlight on a sea of green, like an oasis in the middle of the concrete jungle.

“Coming here made me realize, I can’t stick to the same old routine if I want to change. I need to reexamine what my goals for the future are, outside of just plain studying. I was able to see that thanks to you.”

“Yeah.” He looked back. The lotus peeking over the gates seemed to wave at him. “Maybe we could come again in a week or so like that old man suggested.”

She shifted her weight from side to side. “That’s not a bad idea. We would have more time since it’s during summer vacation. I’d like to see them again...” 

They took one last look at Shinobazu Pond then back at each other, sharing a nod and a smile.

**_With you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes/Ramblings:
> 
> -Okay, the stupid play on words I was trying to make with what knowledge I have on Japanese is when Ren asks if she likes lotuses he uses the word “renge (蓮花)” with an emphasis on “ren” - his name (Which means lotus (Nelumbo nucifera), symbolic of cleansing/purity/enlightenment. Meaningful names FTW).  
> I tried to show that by having him trail off when he says “flower”.  
> So in effect it would sound like she’s saying, “I like [you] Ren.”  
> -But if Shinobazu’s Lotus Pond (hasu no ike, 蓮の池) is anything to go by, the common word for lotus would be “hasu”.  
> -But let’s say Makoto subconsciously picks up on Ren’s meaning and uses the same word for lotus as he does.  
> -The pond they happen upon is Shinobazu Pond in Ueno Park. Specifically Lotus Pond. You can see lotus bloom as far as the eye can see in July like the old photographer said. They’ve also built walkways so you can reach out your hand and touch the lotus plants.  
> [ http://www.dailyonigiri.com/2009/09/lotus-shinobazu-pond-ueno-park/ ](http://www.dailyonigiri.com/2009/09/lotus-shinobazu-pond-ueno-park/)  
> -Short video of Lotus Pond:   
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecEVDcJPaKs&ab_channel=JapanSilhouette ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecEVDcJPaKs&ab_channel=JapanSilhouette)  
> 
> 
> -The title of this chapter is also a lame pun. If you’ve read/watched enough manga/anime, you know where I’m going with this. “Koi” (鯉) as in the koi fish swimming among the lotuses and “koi” (恋) as in love.  
> -A lone lotus, half-bloomed, rising above the mud and mire, untainted. Hope I didn’t hit anyone over the head with the blatant symbolism.  
> -Still, it’s what drew me to Persona 5. A man who experienced injustice for doing the right thing but refused to turn away from a cry for help. A man who chose to live above his circumstances instead of under them. A man who “woke up and got out there” instead of moping around and inspired others to live the same way.  
> -I flip-flopped between the placement of the previous chapter with this one. I wanted one more hang out event so Ryuji would observe “you’ve been hanging out with more Makoto lately”. He would see her catch up to Ren when they part ways after training in Mementos and thus discover the perfect teasing fodder for his reticent, unflappable friend.  
> -But what finalized the placement was wanting Ren’s joke to land (*le gasp* “Is it because we took all your time when we made you help us study?”) which would lead into Makoto musing over what the point of studying was other than riding the conveyor belt to adulthood.


End file.
